Apologizing To My Friends (transcript)
Transcript (The episode starts by taking place in the sky, then the scene goes down to where they are in the playground. Everyone is cheering in the background because everyone was having a lot of fun. Maraya is seen playing catch with her best friends, Katia, Allana, Makenzie, and Bailey) Maraya: Katia, catch! (She throws Katia the ball and she catches it) Katia: Got it! Catch, Allana! (Katia throws Allana the ball and she catches it) Allana: Gotcha! Bailey, catch it! (She throws the ball to Bailey and she catches it) Bailey: I got it, Allana! Catch, Makenzie! (Bailey throws the ball to Makenzie and she catches it too) Makenzie: Got it again! Okay, Maraya. Here it comes! (Makenzie throws Maraya the ball and when she catches it, she accidentally bumps Katia on her side with her bottom) Maraya: I got it! Katia (groaning): Ouch… Maraya: Oh, no! I'm sorry, Katia. I didn't mean to bump into you. (But after Maraya apologizes to Katia, she gets up from the ground and gets furious) Katia (mad): Maraya, say sorry cause you hit me! Maraya: But, Katia. I did. Didn't you hear me? Katia: Yeah, I did. But please, say it again. Maraya (screaming): Aaah! Waaaaaaaa! (While she was screaming and crying, she ran away from Katia to the swings and got sad. Then she tells the viewers her problems) Maraya (looking at camera): Wow. I can't believe it. Katia scared me because she wanted me to say sorry again. But really, I did. So I don't know why she didn't say "it's okay" after that. Maybe I do need some help, some professional help. But who's there that can help me with anything in the world? Hmmm… (She thinks about it for a few seconds, then gets an idea) Maraya (looking at camera): I know, I'll get Ruff to help me because he's the one who can help me with anything! Now just let me get my computer. (sing song voice) ��Oh computer!�� (When she called the computer to come to her, it came to her) Maraya: There you are. Now can you go to Ruff's program so I can make him come to life? (The computer nods itself as it gets out its computerized arms to turn the power button on, swipe itself, and goes to the browser where Ruff's program is at. Maraya then grabs the computer and puts it on a flat surface) Maraya: Thanks, computer! (After she puts it on a flat surface, she looks at the camera and tells the viewers that they have to say the magic spell with her) Maraya: I need your help. To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She looks down at her computer as she and the viewers say the magic spell together) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (Then after they said the magic spell, some magic dust comes out of the computer and turns it into a tornado. Afterwards, Ruff comes out and lands on the ground and finds Maraya on one of the swings while becoming sad) Ruff: Hi, Maraya. What do you need me to help you with today? (But Maraya doesn't answer Ruff's question. Instead, she sits on the swing while becoming sad, and Ruff becomes shocked as he asks her another question) Ruff: Oh, Maraya. What's the matter? You look like you're about to cry. (But suddenly, Maraya's eyes get filled with water and then she cries) Ruff: Aw, Maraya. Don't cry. Everything will be okay. Maraya: It will? Ruff: Of course it will. You know that I'm your helper. Maraya: Really?! Ruff: Uh huh! Maraya: Phew. Thank goodness. Ruff: You're welcome. Now I know why you're crying. Maraya: Why? Ruff: Because you have a problem. Maraya: How did you know that? Ruff: Because you made me come to life and cried. Maraya: Oh. That's why. Ruff: Yes, it is. Now show me where your problem is. (Maraya points to her group of best friends who are having fun playing catch together) Ruff (not seen): Maraya, you already know how to ask your friends if you can play with them. Maraya: But, Ruff. My problems are not about playing with them. They're about one of my friends. Ruff: Oh. They are? Well, tell me your problems about one of your friends and I'll help you. Maraya: Okay. (clears throat) Ahem. Well, first, I was - Ruff: Never mind, Maraya. Don't tell me your problems. Maraya: But, Ruff. How else are you going to know what problems i have if you don't want me to tell you? Ruff: I'm going to try to be a psychic and see if I can read your mind. Maraya: Okay! Ruff (thinking): Hmmm…I wonder what problems you have with your friends today. (he thinks about it for a second) I know. Was she bullying you? Maraya: No… Ruff: Did she do something wrong to you? Maraya: You're close. (Ruff thinks about it for another second. Then he tries to guess again) Ruff: Oh! I know! She scared you so much that you ran away and got me for help. Maraya: Yes! She scared me! Great mind reading, Ruff! Ruff: Thank you, Maraya. Maraya: But, Ruff. One thing I have to tell you that I did before she scared me was that I did something wrong, not her. Ruff: Oh. You did something wrong, but not her. And what was the name of the person you did something wrong to? Maraya: Katia. Ruff: Katia? Oh. That's a nice name. Maraya: Yeah. It is. Ruff: Now, Maraya. Tell me. What was one wrong thing you did to Katia? Maraya: Um…earlier, I was playing catch with Katia and her friends. But then when one of the girls threw me the ball, I caught it and didn't notice I bumped into Katia hard until after I caught it. Ruff: But, Maraya. Did you apologize to her? Maraya: Yes. I did, but she got mad at me for bumping into her instead of saying that it was okay. Ruff: Maraya, she probably didn't hear you. That was why she didn't say that it was okay. Maraya: I think I bumped into her because that's part of my proprioception. Ruff: Pro-prio-ception? What's that? Maraya: Proprioception, or in other words, body awareness, is one of the seven senses of the autism spectrum. Ruff: Wait. There are seven senses of the autism spectrum? I thought there were only five. Maraya (not seen): Well, there are five, but those are only for normal people. People who are autistic have seven senses, including balance, which is known as vestibular, and body awareness, which is also known as proprioception. Ruff (not seen): Oh. I get it. Thank you for teaching me that, Maraya. Maraya: No problem. Ruff: But, Maraya. One thing: you still need to apologize because of what you did. Maraya: But, Ruff. I bumped into her hard accidentally because of my proprioceptive issues. Ruff: Maraya, quit blaming everything on your autism, okay? Maraya: Okay. But please, why do I need to apologize? Ruff: Because you did something wrong. Maraya: Oh. But do you know when I have to apologize? Ruff: You apologize if you either hurt someone or if you did something wrong. Maraya: Oh. I totally get it now. Ruff (not seen): Great! Then I think it's time for you to apologize. Come on. (He gets Maraya out of the swing as he takes her to where Katia and her friends are playing catch together) Katia: Hi, Maraya. Do you want to play catch with us? Maraya: Sure. But before I play with you, I have something to say. Katia: You can say anything you want to me, Maraya. What did you want to say to me? Maraya (sighs): I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for bumping on your side hard. I really didn't mean to do this to you and I promise not to do it again. Katia: That's okay. It was just an accident. Maraya: Oh, really? Katia (not seen): Yes. It was just an accident. Now join us for a game of catch. Maraya: Okay! (Then she and her friends start playing a game of catch. Maraya first throws the ball to Katia, then she throws it to Allana, then it happens again and again until Makenzie throws her the ball again and Maraya catches it. After that, Ruff tells her that she did it) Ruff: Maraya, you did it! You apologized to Katia and now everything is okay. Maraya: Yay! Thank you, Ruff, for helping me today! Ruff: You're welcome. Now I have to go. Maraya: What?! Do you really have to go now? But, Ruff. I don't want you to go! Ruff: But, Maraya. Don't worry. I'll come back. Maraya: You will? Ruff: Yes, I will. Maraya: Alright! Well, goodbye Ruff! See you again! Ruff: Goodbye, Maraya. I'll see you again too. Maraya: Bye, bye Ruff! I love you! Ruff: Bye, Maraya! See you real soon! (After he disappears into the computer, Maraya says goodbye to Ruff one final time) Maraya: Goodbye, Ruff! Thanks for helping me today! (After she says goodbye to Ruff, she looks at the camera and thanks her viewers too) Maraya (looking at camera): And thank you, viewers, for helping me too. I could've done it without you! And now that you and Ruff helped me today, I now have a better autistic life. Debbie (not seen): Maraya! It's time to go! Maraya: Okay! (looks at camera) Goodbye, viewers! See you in the next episode! (She runs away to go home with Debbie. The scene starts to fade out, which causes the episode to come to an end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Debbie (not seen) *Katia *Allana *Makenzie *Bailey Trivia *This is the seventeenth episode of the show. *The characters Allana, Makenzie, Bailey, and Debbie don't speak very much in this episode. *Debbie didn't speak until the end of the episode. *Debbie was in this episode; she was just unseen in this one. *This is the second episode where Maraya went to the playground. *This is the second episode where Maraya cried twice. *Skill(s) that Ruff helped Maraya with: apologizing to her friends whenever she hurt someone or did something wrong. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 1)